Sweet Hellfire
by spaceSpectrum
Summary: He walked with his head held high, and refused to bow to the queen. He watched as the picturesque stranger took a side glance at him. His heart paused, in fear or shock he didn't know. The man's eyes blazed like fire behind those shades.


Blood stained the forest ground, chains rattled through the air. The atmosphere was dark and the night, damp. They surrounded him, their fangs glistening in the brilliance of the moonlight. They fastened him low, bindings biting into his skin; he thrashed violently. He huffed heavily through his wolf-like snout.

They surrounded him; they're eyes shining as they looked down upon him. Their skin was a sickeningly pale color, indigo and blue veins could be seen faintly under their skin. A high pitched whine filled the night sky as they dragged him away.

Black spires extended upward, touching the dark sky. The metal gates were heavily guarded. They stood in wait in the shadows, watching and waiting. Jake's change was beginning to wear off; his wolfish form reverted back to mortal, leaving him naked and exposed. The harsh ground scored his skin, as they pulled him along with no regards to his humanity. To them, he was no more than a mutt.

"Get up." A man said gruffly, yanking Jake upwards. He staggered to his feet, stumbling along towards their refuge. Inside, the air was cold and the ceilings were high. Tiles of checkered marble made up the ground, and plush red carpet created pathways through the halls. The undead moved noiselessly through the halls, and his footsteps alone resounded throughout the spacious building. The silence was unnerving. Occasionally, the chains would rattle as the vampires would jerk them, trying to provoke Jake. He knew better, he would wait for an opportunity.

The group approached what seemed to be a throne room. A woman sat in the large jeweled seat. They all bowed in respect; when Jake refused to lower, they snarled and yanked his chain like some kind of defiant house pet. Falling to his knees, he glared directly at their so-called queen. Her skin was pale, and nearly had a grey hue to it. She didn't breathe; she'd outgrown that habit long ago. If he didn't know better, he would've thought her to be a statuette. Her black hair fell in wild waves down her back, gold shined in a circlet she wore over her forehead. However, her eyes were vivid; they burned violet in the dull lights. She eyed Jake, judgment apparent on her features.

"Give this _dog_ a cage."

* * *

Dirk walked down the hall from the weapons room. _What could she possibly want with me at this hour? _His sword bobbed against his back with each stride he took. He wore a pair of dark, pointed shades that darkened the already-dim rooms. His eyesight was much stronger than the others in his coven. Unlike them, he was untainted. He was a pure-blood. He stepped into the throne room, carrying himself with dignity as all eyes turned to him.

"You called?" He halted in front of the throne; he wasn't one to bow like the others. It was his defiance that sparked the queen's interest in him. She rose from her throne, hovering above him due to the steps.

"My precious Strider." She said, cupping his cheek in her hand. She looked at him with both cold and adoring eyes. "How was your mission?"

"It was successful." He said with no emotion. "Not a single one survived." The queen sighed blissfully.

"Do you hear that my children?" She said, raising her voice for everyone to hear. "_Not a_ _single one survived._ If things continue this way, we'll be free from living in terror. Never again will we have to fear creatures so beneath us." The other vampires rejoiced quietly. She turned back to Dirk. "Now, I have a job for you." Dirk looked up to the queen coldly. "Do you see that mongrel over there?" She asked as her eyes darted to the left, Dirk nodded. "Find me his secret. Torture him if you must, but get me the reason behind his _genetics._"

* * *

Jake watched as he entered the room. His green eyes were captivated from the moment he emerged. Through the bars of his cage, he saw him walk in. His hair was a pale blonde that swopped around perfectly, and his skin was like marble. That is what a Greek god would like, he thought. He walked with his head held high, and refused to bow to the queen. He watched as the picturesque stranger took a side glance at him. His heart paused, in fear or shock he didn't know. The man's eyes blazed like fire behind those shades.

He watched as the queen handed him something, and returned to her throne. The man began to approach his cage. Jake sat up, the chains holding his arms and legs clattered. Without a word, the man took out a key and reached for the chains confining Jake. He took his chance. Jake took off outside of the cage in a desperate attempt to escape. Without batting an eyelash, his chains were jerked back and came staggering backward. Whoever this man was, he was just as strong, if not stronger, than Jake. However, he wasn't quite sure if that terrified him yet.

Holding the werewolf's chains like a leash, Dirk walked through the halls. He was confident enough in his strength to lead the wolf around like this. He glanced back, looking at the boy. He had a farmer's tan, and a frame slightly more muscular than his own. He had dark brown hair that flipped upward in the front and his eyes shone like emeralds. Since they left the throne room and his cage, the wolf had been trying to make small talk with him. Dirk knew there were vampires listening in, they always were. He'd wait until they'd returned to _the room_.

"You know that whole thing was a lie, right?" A male's voice resounded from around the corner. "Your mission about protecting our territory? They were all innocent, not a single one crossed over our borders." Dirk looked over, his brother, Dave, stood in wait. He wore standard armor for the Strider class, black leather and pads with various places designed to hide weapons. His hair was the same pale blonde as Dirk's, but Dave wore his bangs down above his eyes. His eyes were an infamous red, covered by aviators. Dirk supposed rumors of blood thirst came with the role of being a Strider, an assassin.

"I know."

"Then why'd you go through with it?" Dave asked, letting no emotion slip. It was a skill all Striders were taught, at the moment, though, there was only Dirk and Dave.

"I'm not going to disobey the queen." He said, squeezing the chains in his hands. "Do you know how many of our family would die in that revolt?" Dave looked away. He moved off of the wall and headed down the corridor.

"Is that true? Were they really innocent?" The werewolf asked from behind Dirk. He ignored him, stepping into a library. He turned and locked the doors behind them.

"What is your name?"

"Jake, Jake English." The wolf answered hesitantly.

"I am Dirk Strider. Do you know why you're here?"

"No." He answered simply.

"The queen is interested in your DNA. Not a mortal, not just a wolf, and not a vampire; What _are_ you?" Dirk turned and examined the bookshelves.

"I don't know…" Jake answered slowly.

"You will tell me." Dirk said, pulling out his sword and holding the point to Jake's throat. "Whether I have to cut it out of you or not." With that, Dirk secured the chains to the library floor. "Enjoy some books, it may be the last pleasure you have, bro."

* * *

Jake sat in the library by the window. He was so close to the outside; it was cruel. The moonlight shone through the window and he shuffled away from it, resisting the urge to change. His shackles were gnawing at his wrists. He smelt something. He jerked his head upward, "Who's there?"

"Shh." Someone whispered from the darkness. A click echoed through the library and their presence was gone. Jake was confused, he moved closer to where the person had been. His limbs move freely. His binds were broken.

* * *

"Bro," someone whispered hurriedly above Dirk, "bro, wake up!" Dirk opened his eyes, Dave was looking down at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You have to get out of here now!" Dave whispered urgently.

"What are you talking about?" Dirk asked, still half consumed by sleep.

"The wolf got out. Someone said they saw you leaving where you locked him up. They'll be here soon. You got to go!" Dirk rose, quieting his brother. He put on his armor quickly and slid his sword in.

"I'll keep you updated, but you have to go for now. Until things cool down. The queen's furious, dude." Dave tossed Dirk a cell phone. "It's disposable; the only number on there is mine. Now, go!" Dirk nodded, giving his brother a hug. It was a rare thing between them, but neither one was going to argue in a situation like this. Dirk hopped out the fourth story window, into the dead of night. Landing on the ground with a soft thud, he looked around in the shadows. No one was present, which meant the queen still had them. He jerked, hearing something in the distant shadows. Drawing his sword, he approached it.

* * *

Jake dashed through the shadows, avoiding the moonlight. If he changed now, there was no doubt he'd be found and recaptured. He walked silently, but before he knew what was happening he was being pushed against a brick wall. He looked up to dark shades and blonde hair. "Strid-!"

Dirk covered his mouth with his hand, "Do you want to get caught and tortured?" Jake shook his head. "You're coming with me."

* * *

"I don't know why my brother would do something so vile as to take a _mutt's _words to heart." Dave said directly to the queen. "They most likely escaped _together_." He rested against the throne.

"You're the one I trust most to take on this mission. Thank you for telling me of your brother's _betrayal_." The queen said spitting out betrayal like it was poison. "I'll find him. I'll find him if I have to burn down all of Europe."

Dave nodded to the queen, approving her resolve. He turned away to leave, his façade breaking for one mere moment. _Run, bro. Get out of this hell ridden home before it's too late for you._


End file.
